


Ever and never end

by RoadWalker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadWalker/pseuds/RoadWalker
Summary: La batalla ha finalizado. ¿Pero qué camino ha de elegir ahora Allen Walker?





	Ever and never end

**Ever and never end**

La guerra entre el Conde del Milenio y los exorcistas había terminado. Allen permaneció por su cuenta. Aunque no fue fácil no ser tomado por completo por el decimocuarto, consiguió una forma de liberarse de las memorias de éste.

-Allen-kun, por favor vuelve-le pedía Lenalee Lee.

-No puedo Lenalee-

-Por favor, Allen-kun-

Lenalee dio un paso hacia él. Unos segundos después y sin haberse percatado, frente a ella habían aparecido una de las velas de Road Kamelot.

-Road tranquila-le pidió Allen.

-Ellos no te llevaran, Allen-le dijo enojada.

-Sabes que no tienes por qué preocuparte, no me iré con ellos. Ahora baja tu vela-Allen le dio una pequeña sonrisa, para calmarla.

Road lo miró dudosa.

-Por favor-le pidió nuevamente Allen.

-Solo porque confío en ti, Allen-la vela desapareció.

Sin embargo, el resto de los exorcistas activaron sus inocencias para poder enfrentarla.

-Te lo dije Allen, recuerda que para ellos eres un traidor-

Allen sin dudarlo, activó también su inocencia, aún si eran ellos no le importaba.

-No puedo permitir que toquen ni a Tykki ni a Road-el Noah del placer, había permanecido atrás, observando la escena.

-Allen-kun-dijo Lenalee sorprendida, al ver a su amigo intentando ir contra ellos.

-No me uní a los Noah como tal, pero Tykki y Road fueron los que me salvaron la vida. Tykki ahora es como un hermano mayor para mí y Road…-dudó Allen-Road es Road-

-¿Qué?-preguntó la exorcista sorprendida-¿A qué te refieres con que Road es Road?-

-¿No puedes decir algo mejor que eso?-se quejó molesta la aludida-¡Allen!-

Tykki tuvo que sostener a su sobrina y cubrirle la boca.

-¡Mmmmmmm! Ty…suél…-se escuchaba salir de la boca de Road que luchaba por liberarse.

-Tranquila Road-le pidió Tykki-el shounen solo está despidiéndose-

-Ellos fueron los que más me apoyaron cuando más lo necesite-siguió explicando el peliblanco-y aunque sé que no todos los de la Orden piensan que soy un traidor, no puedo volver al lugar dónde me encerraron en un calabozo-

-Allen-kun…nosotros…-

-Lo siento, Lenalee-

La chica intentó acercarse otra vez.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a Allen-gritó Road, zafándose de Tykki-ya que ustedes no lo trataron como se merece, ahora ¡Allen es mío!-

La pequeña Noah les sacó la lengua.

Antes de que Road hiciera algo en contra de ellos, Allen abrió una puerta de su arca.

-Como se habrán dado cuenta, la Orden ya no puede utilizar el arca. Me iré pacíficamente con Tykki y con Road y no nos volverán a ver. Gracias por todos los buenos momentos que pasamos. Adiós-

Allen, Tykki y Road entraron al arca. Lenalee corrió hasta ella pero llegó justo cuando la puerta se hizo trizas.

-¡Allen-kun!-él se había ido-Nosotros éramos su familia y mira lo que provocamos, ¡lo tachamos de traidor y ahora nunca volverá!-les gritaba la chica al resto de los exorcistas que la miraban apenados.

Ya en el arca…

-Honestamente shounen, pensé que volverías con ellos-le dijo Tykki.

-No puedo, no después de lo sucedido. Soy diferente a ellos actualmente-

-Hasta hablas como si fueras uno de nosotros-

Allen río.

-Tykki, ¿por qué Road está tan enojada?-Allen miraba a la pequeña Noah, quién avanzaba delante de ellos con un puchero en el rostro.

-Eres denso para algunas cosas, shounen. Road está molesta porque a mí me dijiste hermano y a ella le dijiste que simplemente era Road-

-Pero es cierto, no quiero que la dañen porque ella es Road-

-Ella no lo entendió así. Así que mejor habla con ella. Además, se nota perfectamente que no te quedaste por mí, tampoco porque te salvamos, sino porque amas a Road-le sonrió Tykki pícaramente.

-¡¿Yo?!-gritó Allen.

-Sí, tú shounen-

-Yo no…es que yo…verás…yo…etto…-Allen movía sus brazos de un lado a otro intentando explicarse.

-¿Ves? Te has puesto todo nervioso-

Tykki alcanzó a Road y antes de adelantarse les dijo:

-Estúpida pareja lenta que son-

Y por supuesto que Road lo escuchó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dijiste Tykki?!-

-Road-la llamó Allen, interrumpiendo sus quejas.

Ella lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

-Lo siento, hace un momento no me di a entender, me refería a que no dejaría que te dañaran porque Road es alguien importante para mí-

Ella se detuvo y lo miró.

-Road es en realidad…etto…pues-Allen se había vuelto a poner nervioso.

Road se rió de él.

-¿De qué te ríes?-le reclamó.

-Te ves tan lindo estando nervioso-

-¡Oye!-

Road no lo pensó más y lo abrazó.

-Te amo Allen-le dijo.

-Etto…-Allen se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado.

Tomó un poco aire, dándose valor para lo que iba a decir.

-Yo también Road…-

-¡Allen!-Road se lanzó a robarle un beso.

Al separarse Allen estaba totalmente ruborizado.

-Siempre me tomas desprevenido-

-Jeje-rió Road.

Ahora fue Allen quién se acercó a darle un beso.

-Hey, tengo hambre-les dijo Tykki de repente, asustando a Allen y haciendo que soltara a Road.

-¿No puedes esperar Tykki?-se quejó.

-Peleé mucho, necesito comida-

-¡Tykki!-

-¿Qué? Por lo menos tú comías los labios de Road-se burló.

-¡Oye!-

Allen empezó a caminar enojado por la insinuación de Tykki, pero su estómago lo traicionó y rugió sonoramente.

-Mejor busquemos algo para comer-aceptó.

Road corrió junto a él.

-Yo solo quiero dulces-

-Eso no es bueno para tus dientes, Road-

-No como solo dulces Allen, también te puedo comer a ti-le insinuó coquetamente.

-¡Road!-

**Author's Note:**

> D.Gray-man no me pertenece. Publicado anteriormente por mi misma en ff. ¿Acaso aquí no hay idioma español?


End file.
